


Shelter

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tortugax.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> For tortugax.

Elijah watched the rain fall, huddled under his umbrella with Billy. "You know, Frodo still surprises me," he said. Billy looked at him.

"He does?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've been playing him for so long, you'd think I'd know him inside out. But," he shook his head in that bewildered Elijah way, "I don't know everything."

Billy pulled him closer. "I will _never_ know everything about Pippin," he said, and kissed Elijah firmly. Warm, and Elijah's arm was around his back, and Elijah pressed closer, and Billy pressed closer still, warm places under coats.

They kissed until the rain stopped.


End file.
